candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 169
| moves = | target = 35,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 | previous = 168 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 170 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 35,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *It is very difficult to make combinations in the initial space, which is small. Colour bombs and wrapped candies alone are especially hard to make, especially with six candy colours. *There are only 40 moves to create three combinations. *Chocolate can interfere with the player's plans. *It is possible to fail the level since the target score is not easy to reach. *The orders are worth 15,000 points.3 combinations × 5,000 points per combination = 15,000 points Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Create as many special candies as possible. Early on, aim for wrapped candy + striped candy combination and striped candy + striped candy combination first. With only 40 moves, getting all three combinations is tricky, so do not waste any moves. Be flexible with your plans, since special candies can be created out of luck and help filling up the orders, but they might be accidentally activated before they are combined. *With 6 colours, colour bombs are very rare. As soon as one is created, immediately bring a striped candy next to it and mix them together as it is the hardest combination to be done in this level. *The most frustrating part is the target score. There is a chance of not reaching 35,000 points if you finish the level with less than three moves left. Most runs will only end up scoring less than 25,000 points before Sugar Crush. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent creating the special candies required. *The orders give 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two-layer icing reduce available board space. Once those are cleared, the chocolate will spread and reduce available board space. *Once all the blockers are cleared though, it is much easier to create the required special candy combinations. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. However, the first point can make it hard to achieve. Strategy *Try to create a colour bomb + striped candy combination first if possible. After that is done, create the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. *Clear all the blockers in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This is the second level that requires a colour bomb + striped candy combination. The first is level 132. *With the nerf, this is one of the few levels in this episode that does not have any chocolate spawners. Notes Board Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 169 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 169 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Pastille Pyramid levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels